


The Mechanics of Coming Out

by Rena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui could have imagined a better time and place to tell Itachi's parents that they were together. As in 'together' together. Like, not on Christmas Eve after they had walked in on them making out. Or maybe after he had learned to watch his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanics of Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of spin-off to "Another Spring Song", although it's not necessary to have read the other OS to understand this.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Shisui sighed, a content grin spreading on his face as he sprawled all over the couch, rubbing his stomach.

"Maybe you should have considered the side effects of eating too much _before_ doing exactly that," Itachi commented dryly, sitting down next to him.

It was Christmas Eve and Shisui had, for the first time in his life, not spent it alone with his father with canned food and chaos all around them but at his boyfriend's house. He could tell that Itachi's father wasn't very happy about this arrangement – in fact, 'not very happy' was quite the understatement - and neither was Sasuke, because having Shisui over would mean that Itachi's attention wouldn't be solely fixed on his little brother, but he didn't mind. Fugaku didn't like him anyway, probably because he suspected that their relationship was more than just friendship, but that was something Shisui could totally live with as long as Itachi didn't give a damn about what his father thought.

"I can't help it," Shisui defended himself. "You mother's cooking is just too delicious. And I simply couldn't resist snatching the last piece of dessert from under your dad's nose. His face was _priceless_."

"Has the thought never occurred to you that it might not be wise to irritate my father like that?"

"I can't help it," Shisui repeated. "And he hates me anyway, so why can't I at least have fun?"

Itachi sighed. "Just what am I supposed to do with you?"

Grinning, Shisui leaned forward until his face was only inches away from Itachi's. " _Kiss me squeeze me bite me strike me, use me soothe me hold me tightly, take me break me feel me steal me, tap me wrap me and fly me to the moooooon_ ," he crooned, aware that his singing was terribly out of tune, but hoping that his passion would balance it out.

Itachi, it seemed, was unimpressed by his display of his non-existent musicality. "You should have told me that you become all corny around this time of the year," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Shisui shrugged, still grinning. "Apparently, it comes with being gay. I wasn't like that before I discovered I was into you. And don't pretend you actually suffer. Now, _you_ could have warned _me_ you are a hair-puller before-"

"Shisui!" Itachi yelped, and oh, the furious blush spreading on his cheeks was _so_ worth it. Shisui hardly ever managed to get Itachi to display his emotions, so this was a nice change.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much, it's not like I mind." And before Itachi could scold him again and possibly threaten him with snogging-deprivation or something, he pressed his lips on Itachi's and successfully shut his boyfriend up. Kissing Itachi, he had to say, was different from kissing girls (way better!), and he was already hoping that this might turn into a full make-out session until-

"Nii-san, what are you _doing_ there?"

One day, he would kill Sasuke, regardless of how cute he was. Seriously, if he kept on interrupting them…

It wasn't until he pulled away from Itachi to glare at the little punk that he realised that Sasuke would be his smallest problem in this matter. Fugaku was standing right behind him, his face a curious lobster pink and his eyes shooting daggers at Shisui.

Well, shit.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone minus Sasuke, who had been deemed to young to attend such a conversation and therefore had been sent to his room, was gathered around the dining table. Mikoto was wringing her hands nervously, trying to manage a weak smile when she was clearly about to burst into tears. Fugaku's complexion had more or less gone back to normal, crushing Shisui's secret hopes that his boyfriend's father would have a heart attack and he would get around this nerve-wracking and sure to be terrifying and extremely embarassing talk. Fugaku was still glaring daggers at him. But _of course_ Shisui wasn't intimidated by that _at all._ And _of course_ he didn't fidget nervously on his chair _at all._

God, he would _so_ kill that little brat later for getting them into this situation. After all, there was a reason Itachi hadn't outed himself yet, namely _this._ This was the situation both of them had wanted to avoid at all costs.

Funnily enough, Itachi seemed to be the only one who was calm about it. But then again, Itachi always looked calm and composed. "Well," Itachi began slowly, "I suppose I should have told you long ago, but it cannot be helped now. I think what you saw is pretty much self-explanatory."

Mikoto let out a strangled sob. Fugaku, on the other hand, raised his hand and pointed a finger at Shisui, trembling with rage. "You", he said through gritted teeth, "you made my son gay!"

"Hey!" Shisui protested, offended. "Why is it _my_ fault now? I was pretty damn sure I was completely straight until I met Itachi, so you could as well blame him. Okay, according to Hana I had practically written the word 'gay' all over my forehead, but she's the only one to think so. Then again, come to think of it, maybe _that_ is why Madara tried to hit on me during the wedding…urgh I swear if-"

"Shisui," Itachi interrupted him softly, but resolutely, before his father could do so (Shisui would have sworn he could see steam coming out of Fugaku's ears already). "You are rambling again."

"Oh. Uh, yeah, sorry. I'll keep quiet now, promise." Shisui managed a nervous grin and scratched his head.

For the first time since they had walked in on Itachi and Shisui making out, Mikoto spoke up. "We still love you," she assured her son. "It's just…well…have you tried… _not_ being gay?"

Shisui surpressed the sudden urge to introduce his head to the hard wooden desk. Repeatedly. So often and so hard that he knocked himself out. Itachi, guessing how he was feeling, reached out for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. His parents looked as if their eyes were going to fall out.

"Trying to not feel what I feel would be about as futile as to try to change my eye colour. Which is, as far as I am informed, impossible," Itachi answered matter-of-factly. "Consequently, the answer to this question is 'no'. I haven't tried not being gay, because I do not see a reason to do so. There is nothing bad about being homosexual. Also, I love Shisui and I gather he is in love with me as well. Therefore I see no reason to end our relationship or overthink my sexual preferences."

Only Itachi, Shisui thought, could give such a calm and elaborated speech even when facing his completely devastated parents.

"I will never allow Shisui to enter my grounds again!" Fugaku growled, his eyes still shining with anger and disdain.

"Father," Itachi said, tightening his grip on Shisui's hand,"do not force me to choose." ' _You might lose. I might choose Shisui over you'_ was the unspoken threat behind his words. Not that Itachi would have ever done that; Shisui knew him well to know that his family, especially Sasuke, meant everything to him. But his parents didn't know that. Which was why it worked, he guessed. Fugaku's lips were pressed into a thin line, but he said no more.

Mikoto's shoulders slumped down at Itachi's words and she seemed to have difficulties to not burst into tears. "And here I wished for grandchildren so much."

"Well," Shisui began, trying to comfort her. "You still have Sasuke. And then there's always adoption. Itachi would make a great mother."

It only occurred to him that this hadn't been the smartest thing to say when he saw Fugaku crack his knuckles.

_Shit._


End file.
